Lovers Come Together
by Bewitching-BabeX
Summary: Okay, so this was a request from a person that chose to stay anonymous. Story line: Ash 'n' Dawn are lovers who are to thick to just come clear about their love.. so they take separate paths. Find out how these two lovers finally confront their feelings for each other, and gain their truly deserved: happily ever after. One shot Pearlshipping, Satohika, Ash x Dawn pairing


'Slap!' The noise that echoed across the hall as it was followed by a high pitched yell. It was Dawn and Paul, involved in yet another argument, and this time Paul had managed to stir Dawn's nerves to cause her to lay a hand on him.

"We are over!" she barked, stomping off as the audience they gained looked at Paul with puzzled expressions, causing his cheeks to slightly colour as he cursed the scene that occurred and stood up, rubbing his cheek as he walked to his dorm.

Dawn ran outside and sat at the bench near the gates. It was hopeless to run far from her problem, because it was only a matter of time until he would take his vengeance and drag her back, sealing her in a relationship she never even wanted to be involved in.

She had only accepted his request for a relationship when hearing that Misty and Ash have become a couple. Heart broken, she saw replacing Ash with another was her only cure and agreed to his request, giving terms he had to agree on and experiencing her happy ever after.

So she thought.

"Stupid Paul, stupid argument, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Dawn muttered under her breath, cupping her chin with her arms as this was supported by her elbow on her lap. A tears skimmed down her creamy complexion and although she promised herself that she would now never cry, she couldn't help the tear roll and let it splash on her jeans.

"Dawn.. is that you?" a voice asked. Dawn pulled away from her hands and looked at Ash, a tint of blush splashing on her face. It had been months since she's seen him since Paul had deliberately shut him out of their lives, meaning no entrance for them to associate.

"U huh.. Hi Ash." she mumbled, feeling foolish. "Um... how are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ash replied with concern, sitting beside her as Dawn sat up and met his hazel eyes. They were a divine shade of brown and Dawn would always feel enchanted looking at them, as if they were putting her in a trance.

"What's up?" he asked, his soothing voice causing Dawn to feel much more better inside.

"It's Paul. I adore a little too much and he calls me fat, I protest his statement and he rabbles on about other features about myself I should work on so I got mad and slapped him." Dawn explained sheepishly, feeling tense around the boy she would devote her life to.

A long moment of silence stretched upon them. Dawn looked at Ash as if seeking for the emotions swimming in his eyes. At long last he looked up to the shimmering stars and answered her question truthfully with the opinion he had sealed in his heart since the time Paul and Dawn came as one.

"I was always so confused why you liked that retched kid." he breathed, shocking Dawn. His gaze drop so it met Dawn and a smile began to form on his face. The smile that always gave Dawn a warm feeling that would cling on to her heart.

"I mean," he began. "you're kind, he's horrid. You're special, he's unwanted. You're gorgeous, he's deformed. You're you, and he's him. And I couldn't possibly figure out why you liked him Dawn..." Finishing his statement, he waited for the answer to his questions.

"You." Dawn mumbled, looking down at her lap.

"Me? What do I have to do with-"

"Wanna know the truth?" she asked, looking up to the jet black haired trainer. "I loved you, but you went out with Misty which broke my heart. Paul offered to heal it and I wanted a happy ever after where I wouldn't be alone. A few weeks later, you and Misty broke up but Paul suddenly became harsh and mean. He would threaten to harm me if I ever left his side and now... he's going to come back for me and well... he's my only hope so I just accept it." Dawn explained.

Dawn began to feel her cheeks boiling, and she looked down at her lap as she waited for the rejection. She knew she blew it, but the pain in her heart had to be let go so it wouldn't harm her anymore.

Suddenly, she felt two gentle fingers be placed on her chin and her face being tilted up to meet Ash's gaze. Ash was smiling at her. A broad, wide smile that only meant the best was to come and that he would be giving it.

"You do not know how long I've waited for you to tell me that." Ash chuckled softly. Dawn gave a puzzled expression which Ash answered as soon as he saw it. "I loved you, and I only went out with Misty because Gary said it would make you jealous. And it backfired when you went out with Paul and Misty found at the meaning of why I was with her and broke up with me."

"So your telling me that... YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH ALL THIS BECAUSE YOU TRUSTED GARY'S WORD! GARY?! THE ONE THAT CAN'T GET ONE GIRL TO GO OUT WITH HIM AND HAS TO PAY GIRLS TO CHEER FOR EVERY ACTION HE DOES! GARY?!" Dawn fumed, loosing her cool.

"I know, it was dumb. But now that we both know... um... will you go out with me?" Ash mumbled sheepishly, blush coloring his whole face. Dawn smiled and then tilted closer, planting a short kiss on his lips and pulled away slowly.

It was a short first kiss they shared, but it had a very strong meaning.

"How about Paul?" Ash asked, remembering the purple-haired trainer.

"Paul? He's history." Dawn smiled, leaning in as she requested for another kiss.

**Okay, this story was a request. And the person chose to stay anonymous (although I got to admit, it was a very good story and he/she should be proud of it.) And they asked me if I could write it since they liked my writing style... D'aw thanks again! ^_^**

**Credit of the story line should not go to me. Just wanted that to be clear... ;D**


End file.
